1. Field of Art
The present disclosure generally relates to verifying sensor data, and more specifically to comparing embeddings that represent sensor data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a system, providers provide geographical location-based services to users, for example, a provider uses a vehicle to transport a user or to deliver an item. Providers have client devices that provide information about the location or movement of the client devices. For example, the provider carries a smartphone client device in the provider's vehicle during services. The smartphone has a global positioning system (GPS) sensor that provides sensor data such as location information to the system. The system may use the sensor data to verify that a provider provided a service. However, providers may try to spoof the system by using their client devices to provide fictitious sensor data and simulate providing the service. If the system cannot differentiate fictitious sensor data from proper sensor data, the system will not be able to verify whether a provider actually provided a service. Additionally, it may also be particularly challenging to verify sensor data at a large scale because processing large amounts of raw sensor data can be computationally expensive. It would be desirable for the system to identify fictitious sensor data, and to do so efficiently at large scale.